combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BlueChoco/February and March Article
Seeing as I mostly neglected February after a certain point, I decided to actually go back and write for the remainder of it. I planned to have one written by the start of March, but just ignored actually doing so sadly. For the early-month of February after reverting back the Papa and Alpha servers, decided to hold a month of no clearance ranks. Along with releasing the leaked map, Costa Recon which has become quite a popular map as of now. Along with the release of the map, Nexon has started their monthly bug fixing campaign. From small things not many notice, to actual issues players have been grumbling about. The bugs fixed in the February update can be found here for all those curious. Along with that Nexon took a Zero-Tolerance Hack Policy, and have been steadily banning hackers. Along with the changes the XM8 was released, as a preview sale in that you had 24 hours to purchase it. Later it was released again for Nexon's 2 week sale, many considered this a superior replacement to the ever popular G36E. For President's Day we seen Nexon release another sniper rifle, this time unlike the XM8 it was done as a pre-order sale. Seeing if they could get 1,000 players to purchase it, before it went public for everyone else to purchase. The sniper rifle in question is the TRG-41 one that many consider, a decent sniper rifle but others considered it just a clone of the TPG-1 Pro. Not too long into the month of March, Nexon took a surprising step and slashed prices on the Transport Locker, Weapon Renewal Kits and even the Myst-N Supply Crate. The slashed prices were to buying in bulk, which many have been actually happy for because of the cost savings. Also Nexon listed their next steps for the coming months here about what's planned, and surprisingly it's gotten a lot of players talking. Seeing as a lot of people were severely critical, about Nexon taking no action against so many issues. Almost a week after Nexon outlined their steps, there was a massive earthquake and tsunami in Japan. Thinking of what they could offer, outlined what donations would be sent for relief. Each of Nexon's games were looked at, and they picked what players usually bought most of. Along with the donations from the March 14th to 20th purchases on each game, they sent $1.2 million also to help those affected by the disasters. Nexon has also released as part of the St.Patrick's Day event, the Anaconda Gold which has been recieved with mixed opinions. For those who purchased or were gifted a 90 day Anaconda Gold, between March 16th and March 18th were given a permanent pistol. Also they added the permanent option to the weapon until the 22nd of March, for all those who wanted to buy it permanent normally. Along with the event, Nexon challenged it's players to reach 400,000 Facebook fans. Upon reaching that they would put the M1911 MEU up for permanent option, as a recognition of the 100th anniversary of the M1911. Also placed up for the anniversary on the 25th, they added that purchasing select weapons for permanent will net you a 30 day M1911 Knights. Which has some people no doubt upset, being they'd most likely rather buy it permanent. Also no doubt surprising people is Nexon added the GP Rare to the event, but have left the NX Rare out. Near the end of March was a content update, which has replaced the Myst-N crates with a new crate the Myst Alpha. Which per month will change it's name and contents, despite that many have been mixed on the change. The crate can offer 1 to 90 Day option on NX Standard to Epic, but Standard and Rare have the option of permanent from this crate. Which is the only other aside from the Kalika, which is only on sale at select times. Another thing to come along with this content update, was a new NX Rare sniper rifle, and surprisingly an older style machine gun the MG42. Also along with the content update was another batch of bug fixes, which can be found here for anyone wishing to know. Not too long after was a release of the second Blabber Box video from Nexon. As to what Nexon is releasing in April for the April Fool's Day, nobody really knows if they will avoid doing it. Supposed to be a new addition to the game, which is aptly named the Gun Emporium. What that is to be nobody knows. Nexon is saying possibly as a joke, you can combine weapons which has people constantly speculating. As we all know it would break the game, and ruin any possible balance we'd have. Not to mention the other leaked map, which Nexon has said little about. Aptly named Oilrig which was considered a joke, being nobody thought it would win of all maps. So as far as we know, it could be the next map or could be something else. Since we're unsure if that's the map contest winner, or if that was just another they had planned out. What happens in April is anyone's guess, aside from the Nexon staff being they already know. Also a shoutout to Zero for being in the Hall of Fame. Also another to our other staff. Someone has asked to be announced also. Just we all know it's all thanks to our former CA Wiki staff, that the site is even usable and popular as it is today. Category:Blog posts